Finally
by HaveManners
Summary: FOR NS Shippers Only. Alternate for the Naruto ending. :)


Yesterday I witnessed possibly the worst ending in history. Though I don't like canon ship NH it is by far better than SS which I despise. Congrats to NH.

This is what the ending should be in my opinion.

I have nothing more to say concerning that matter

As for my fellow NS shippers, I know it was a hard week for us and it was for me too. Although Kishi f***ked up Naruto and Sakura's character they still will hold a special place in our hearts. I hope this eases some of the pain that the ending caused. Love you all xoxoxoxo

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finally<strong>_

Sakura arrived at the scene, her green eyes spotting Naruto and Sasuke.

Her heart raced as fear gripped her heart. Instantly she landed in front of them gracefully, jumping into medic mode. She placed her hands over both of their injured hands, pouring her medical chakra into them.

Sasuke stared at Sakura, his eyes carefully looking at her. "Sakura... I..."

Sakura focused her eyes on their wounds, refusing to look at him. "Don't... I need to concentrate.."

"I'm Sorry" Sasuke apologized, whispering. Naruto stared at them sadly, He turned his head, unable to look at them any longer. He had lost.

Sakura felt tears fall from her eyes. "Sorry...sorry isn't going to make everything you did to me disappear." Sakura whispered, glaring at the ground. Sasuke looked surprised as did Naruto. Naruto quickly looked at Sakura, his heart racing.

"Sakura..I..."Sasuke started but Sakura cut him off. "Don't Sasuke...please.." Sakura stopped healing their arms. Sasuke lowered his eyes to the ground.

Naruto sat up and flexed his arm. "Thanks Sakura chan." Naruto said, grateful. Sakura suddenly slapped him. Naruto's eyes widened.

"That was for injuring yourself baka..." Sakura sniffled. "You had me so worried..."

"Sakura chan.. I..."

Suddenly Sakura hugged him, soft sobs escaped her lips. Naruto froze. Sakura was hugging him...again...in front of Sasuke.

"Baka..." Sakura cried onto his shoulder. "You kept your promise." Naruto's face soften, his lips turning up in a smile.

"Thank you so much Naruto...for everything you did for me.." Sakura admitted. Naruto felt tears fall from his eyes. His arms reached up and hugged Sakura, pulling her closer.

Sasuke watched them with a bitter smile. Maybe they were meant for each other after all. They cried, bled and fought for him to the bitter end and all he did was repay them with nothing.

.

.

.

Kakashi and Naruto stood at the gate with Sasuke. "Teme! Stay safe" Naruto grinned, giving him thumbs up.

Sasuke smirked. "Dobe I will." Sasuke strapped his bag over his shoulder. "Tell Sakura..I will see her soon."

Naruto smiled. "I will Sasuke." Naruto walked up to Sasuke and placed something in his hand. "You'll need this." Naruto told him. Sasuke smirked and walked away. Kakashi and Naruto watched Sasuke walked away.

"Naruto, you really surpassed your successors." Kakshi told him, proudly. Naruto smiled as his thoughts drifted to a certain pinkette.

"Not yet. Sensei I got to be somewhere. We can talk later." Naruto shouted as he ran off.

.

.

.

Sakura sat on the bench as many thoughts ran through her head. "This is where I first fell in love with Sasuke kun,,," Sakura thought sadly. "The only person to like my forehead." Sakura lowered her gaze to the ground, tears wanting to fall.

"You sure have a large forehead. Makes me want to kiss it."

Sakura froze in her spot. That voice. Sakura quickly looked up to see Naruto smiling tenderly at her.

"Wha...wha..." Sakura managed out as she stared at Naruto with a shocked face. Naruto awkwardly scratched the back of his head.

"T-that was you..."Sakura whispered. Naruto remained silent, trying to gauge her reaction. Sakura stood up and walked to Naruto. Fear gripped Naruto's heart.

"Sakura chan..I can explain...!" Naruto was ready to run for it but Sakura latched onto him, kissing him on his lips. Naruto stood their shocked. Sakura was kissing him. Naruto kissed her back, their lips melding together in heated passion. Sakura broke away and stared into his endless blue eyes.

"All this time, I thought it was Sasuke..." Sakura whispered. "But it has always been you...the one I loved for so long."

Naruto blushed at Sakura saying she loved him. His dream was finally coming true. Sakura loved him back. Never in his life he expected this. He was ready to give up hope but he was glad he didn't, because his efforts finally paid off. His heart swelled with joy.

"Sakura chan...I love you. All my life I loved you and only you." Naruto blurted out, making Sakura blush. "Together we brought back Sasuke, we cried together, supported each other and I would do it all over again if it meant spending time with you."

Tears ran down Sakura's cheeks. "Sakura chan...would you be my girlfriend?" Naruto finished, his eyes remained on her, searching for anything sign of acceptance.

Sakura smiled. "Of course I will baka."

"Yatta!" Naruto pumped his fist in the air and jumped up. Sakura wiped away her tears and smiled at Naruto.

"My baka..."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading NS shippers.<p> 


End file.
